Caught
by HelliesWorld
Summary: A 'Hooked' sequal: This is Bella's Happily Ever After
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BACK…**

**So if you read 'Hooked' you will follow, mind you this shouldn't be too challenging, it is all fluffy duffy! Look Romance & Romance is the genre!**

**This is 'Caught' the squeal to 'Hooked' - ****IF you think Hooked ended perfectly don't feel the need to read.**** I was torn, as I always had plans for 'Caught'. BUT you don't want to mess with something that is perfectly done. **

**Literally this is only 5 Chapters and each chapter there will be a different event taking place. Chapter 2 is done and I know what is going on in 3-5**

**This chapter is short because TA DA all of them have names *cause I have turned cool like that I guess* Really it is just a round up of Chapter 45 Hooked.**

**So this is Bella's happily ever after…**

**Off we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**'A Year Later'**

**Saturday 10****th**** May 2014**

Bella walks next to Alice as they carry the cakes for Lenore's 1st birthday tomorrow. "I can carry both" Bella offers.

"I've got it" Just because she is 36 weeks pregnant she can still carry a cake in a box and rock heels like no one else.

Bella smiles as she looks at the cake Alice is holding settled on top of her large belly. She wants Alice in the wedding, standing next to Rose. She didn't change her mind on the wedding date, because Alice is ready to pop come June. Her mind changed when she spent last summer with Edward and his family in Forks for a week and it was amazing. The weather was perfect the flowers, the wild flowers growing around the Cullen home – stunning. That is what she dreamed of when she thinks of a wedding. There are May flowers but in Forks…they are August flowers. She doesn't want anything showy or crazy, just simple, elegant, beautiful. But if Alice has her way well…she has seen sketches in Alice's boutique. Alice did good.

"So I was thinking of a few more things about the wedding"

"Ugh Alice" Bella groans. "This is going to be small, of course it is" Bella answers quickly. She doesn't know many people; any guests will be from Edward's side.

"Calm your tits" Alice scolds. "You only get married once" She turns her head and winks at her dear friend.

Bella smiles. "Or twice if we are your parents"

Alice laughs walking through the door first.

"Ms. Swan, Mrs. Whitlock" Felix stands. "Do you ladies need a hand going up?"

"No Felix, thank you" Bella smiles and knocks the number to the elevator with her elbow.

* * *

"Rest them here; I'll get Edward to help me carry them to your parents tomorrow for the party"

"Cool" Alice opens the fridge and peeks around. "Pie, Bella, you have pie in here?"

Looking over her shoulder as she sneaks another peek at the two cakes for Lenore…Alice had a handle on this birthday. So stunning. "Yeah, I made it yesterday"

Alice takes the pie out, her eyes like saucers.

Bella frowns and watches Alice cut a huge slice. "Um Alice?"

"What?" She licks her finger of the cool whip she dropped on top.

"Nothing" Bella laughs.

* * *

Edward walks along the halls of the hospital…his hospital. He loves this role; he was born to do this. Everyday there is something new and exciting. Something life saving and heartbreaking, going to work each day is pure joy. Coming home each evening to Bella, that is perfection right there. It has just gone a year since he was made Chief and life hasn't stopped.

Bella graduated with her GED in January, and currently she is undecided with what she wants to do. She is enrolled in Seattle Community College for this fall completely nervous and unsure…totally Bella. So he knows she will figure it all out. He is happy she is doing what she wants.

The wedding is in a few months and the girls just got back from New York it was a full on shopping trip. He laughs at the late night phone calls he got from Bella the week they were away finding dresses and planning. He did feel slightly sorry for her with both Alice and Rose. But he knows she wouldn't have it any other way. She fits so perfectly into his life, their life.

* * *

Bella lies in on the couch, her feet ache. Lifting her head she smiles and drops the book to her chest. "Hey you"

"Wife, hello"

"Not yet" Bella grins when he walks around and kisses her nose lightly.

"Soon" He smiles sitting on the coffee table next to the couch. She is stretched out and beautiful, relaxed laying there. "What do you have there?" He looks at the book on her chest.

"I am trying to pick classes, I don't want to wait" She is in the college, but needed times sorting and finalizing her class schedule for September. With the wedding and honeymoon that Edward is planning. She doesn't want the classes she really wants to fill up.

"What do you like?"

"I'm thinking English lit, Art History, Psychology" She looks at him.

"I got you in with Dr. Meyer, she is great, and you can rack up some hours with her at the women's center" Edward says. Bella really wants to help women, young women that don't really have anything. Nothing but the world on their shoulders, he knows Bella is fully aware of what that is like.

"Thank you" She says softly.

His thumb brushes over her warm cheek. "You are so beautiful" He whispers.

Smiling she turns into his warm hand. "I love you so much" She whispers turning to kiss his palm.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah, I made some pork stir-fry, I can heat something up for you" She takes his hand in hers and holds the book in the other as she sits up. She kisses his fingers. "Let me heat dinner for you" Standing she rests the book on the couch still warm from her body.

Edward holds her hips as she stands between his legs and the couch. His hands rub her hips gently. "I can't wait to marry you" She takes such good care of him, and he hopes that he does the same for her. He has said to her, they take care of each other and since then, that is exactly what they have been doing.

Bella strokes his ears and scratches his skin at his neck lightly. "I know the feeling Edward"

He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her tiny body; his head rests on her front, against her breasts. "I love you"

Her eyes fall shut as she stands in his warm and loving embrace. He is wonderful, perfect so perfect for her.

* * *

**Sunday 11****th**** May 2014**

Lenore is 1 year old and Rose is crying.

Lenore is a stunning child and very well loved. Bella and Edward have enjoyed watching her from time to time to give Rose and Emmett some time alone. Everyone is smitten with the youngest Cullen.

Esme has her granddaughter on her hip carrying her around. Lenore can walk but you would never know it. She is in everyone's arms constantly.

Bella smiles sticking candle on the cake. There are a few women from Rose and Lenore's playgroup out there enjoying the party Alice has thrown.

Rose didn't go back to working at Emmett's shop; she took the whole year off. No one is really sure what Rose's plans on. Everyone is thinking she is ready to have another.

"Hey" He circles her waist and kisses the back of her neck.

"Are they ready for the Happy Birthday?"

"Hmm" Edward moans into her soft sweet smelling skin. "If Lenore's birthday is like this, I am scared to see what Alice's baby's birthday will be like"

"My guess is it will be completely over the top" Bella smiles looking at the cake. She can't get over how fantastic it is. Everything the Cullen's do is with love yet completely fabulous.

"Totally" Edward agrees with a smile. "With Alice around our child, Lenore and hers will be spoilt rotten"

Her stomach clenches with joy and nerves. "Help me" She says, he needs to carry a cake out for her as there are two. She still isn't sure why two, but Lenore is one lucky little girl, she is a lucky girl as well.

* * *

"So I'm taking another year off" Rose announces as they all sit around, the party is over, the guests and other 1 year olds have gone. Lenore is upstairs napping in the room Esme made for her at the house.

"That's great, you can help me with this little one" Alice rubs her stomach. "It will be fun!"

"Yeah" Rose smiles. "Now we just need Bella to get knocked up"

Bella's eyes widen. She wants it. Last year she couldn't understand why it hadn't happened. Partly she was glad it didn't because so much got done. This year is the wedding and she finished her GED so still she is glad. But she thought it would have happened. So the idea of a baby is wanted very much but the timing wasn't right last year. She reckons that's why it didn't, it hasn't happened for them yet. Maybe the timing just needs to be right. She looks forward to when that happens.

"Not before the wedding Bella and Edward don't you get any ideas, that dress fits her like a glove" Alice stares at her brother.

He smiles and glances at Bella as she sits on his lap in the chair of the living room. "I am merely just there for her enjoyment, any baby that comes is all Bella's doing"

Bella knocks his chest with her elbow.

"Ouch" He frowns with a smirk.

* * *

Pulling the gown over her head she looks at him. The shower stung her skin in a good way, she is pink all over. "Do you think I will be a good mother?"

"What?" He rubs his stomach and looks at her standing. She looks so young; he forgets how young she really is sometimes. But when she is like this, fresh faced, hair loose and long, in a white sleep gown, he remembers. "Come here" He commands softly.

Bella walks barefoot towards him; he is standing at the foot of their bed.

His hands go to her hips. "Why are you asking that ridiculous question?" He bends his neck down to look at her down cast eyes.

"My own mother, I won't be like her will I?"

"No, no, of course not" He kisses her forehead making her look up at him. "You will be the greatest mother" He smiles. "The most loving, caring, attentive, nurturing"

Bella smiles and runs her hands over his bare shoulders. She pushes into him and hides her face in his neck as she is on her toes. "Thank you"

He sweeps her up and places her on the bed joining instantly. "You are not your mother Bella; you haven't had the same experiences as her, you could never do what she did"

Nodding she feels the tears fall. As much as she has accepted everything, it still hurts to think about. As large as strides she and Charlie have made together thinking about what brought her to Edward hurts. She is happy, but going through that hurt so very much.

He holds her tightly. Edward knows she struggles with moving forward as much as she has already done. And she has done so damn amazing. He is very proud of her, when she passes that picture she drew that Renee scrunched up, now framed and smooth in the hallway, he knows she remembers. He doesn't want her to forget, he just wants it not to weigh heavy on her. The wedding, Lenore growing up, them having a marriage, a child, a life, that will all bring what she went through, her own experiences to the surface. But he doesn't want that to tear at her. He will do his best to make sure that doesn't happen.

Bella sinks against his warm body as he brings the covers up around her and him. "Edward I love you so much"

Smiling he kisses her forehead. "I love hearing that, and I love you too"

* * *

**OH and Hooked was voted to be one of the 'Top Ten Completed Fic – Feb 2013!**

**www . twifanfictionrecs . com ß-link to site**

**Left side of screen is where the link is for the poll. NOW don't be lazy and VOTE that would be fab! *and you can vote daily ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The wedding will be as close to their 'real' wedding dates a possible. As it is years later from the real date it won't be the same naturally…go with it ;)**

**This one is longer because again the title really dictates the length – sorry in advance!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Wedding & Honeymoon**

**August 9****th**** Saturday 2014 2am**

The day has been very long. Everyone is in Forks held up. This very tiny town has never seen so many people. Edwards's hospital coworkers are here, not all but a good few. Aro, he is enjoying retirement very much. And of course CW, he has the entire top floor of Esme and Carlisle's home. Demetri has joined naturally.

Bella walks out back…everything is just perfect for tomorrow. The trees are dripping with white flowers, the isle has been made, and the benches set in place. She stands in the middle of it all and just breathes. In a few hours she will be Mrs. Edward Cullen, a name and title, a role she is so happy to be taking. Shutting her eyes she stands still. The only glow is that of the moon over head making the path she will walk alight.

* * *

Edward rolls over and smoothes his hand across the bed. He doesn't feel his soon to be wife around. Then he looks and sees he is on an air mattress in Emmett's room. His mother is nothing but traditional. He rolls his eyes as he sits up. He spots the crib Esme got in for Lenore, and his brother and Rose in bed.

Pulling himself from the damn air mattress he pads out of the bedroom. Creeping slowly he enters his old bedroom that Bella is staying in. Demetri is in a guest room, his grandfather in another, on top, then Alice, Jasper and Gracelyn in Alice's room; therefore he got the air mattress.

Opening his bedroom door he expects to find his bride but he comes up empty. Frowning he turns to go downstairs to the music room.

* * *

Bella walks around back to the huge tent. She smiles at the dance floor set in place. The tables are up and chairs around but nothing more. The team is coming in the morning to fix it all up, Alice assures her. Her fingers run around a circle table, tipping her head she looks up at the white tent covering her. Smiling she spins on her converse covered feet. "Oh my gosh" She sighs out before turning to head back into the house.

* * *

Edward sits down at his piano. His fingers trace the keys touching each one. He finally presses; his fingers play Bella's song. His head and back moves as he gets lost in the music. His mind goes to another place. His thoughts no longer present.

Bella stands in the doorway of the music room. She heard him playing on her way back to the bedroom.

Opening his eyes his fingers slow to a stop. "Where have you been?"

Bella smiles because he can feel her without even seeing her, even having her speak. "I went to look at the tent" She stares at his profile as he is looking at the keys.

"You know if Alice or Esme finds out about this, we are both dead?"

She walks over to him slowly and sits down next to him on the bend, but the other way. Her knees facing outwards. Knocking into his shoulder with her own before she dips her head to nuzzle his cloth covered shoulder she smiles. "Well we can't let her find out"

Edward dips his head to the side and rests his cheek on her head. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No" She sighs moving, making him move as well. Her lips brush his lightly. "They are toasty and ready"

He kisses her back, slowly; she smells amazing and tastes even better. "I love you" He whispers out with a breath before kissing her again.

Pulling back she moves so that she can face him more, her hands stroke down his face. "I love you; I can't wait to be your wife tomorrow"

"Today" He leans in smiling into her mouth.

Bella laughs and nods as their teeth and noses hit. She holds his face firmly before kissing his mouth with vigor.

* * *

**August 10****th**** Saturday 2014**

"I know you were with him" Alice says, Gracelyn is hooked to her front in a sling as Alice applies Bella's makeup.

Bella sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine I was with him"

"I know" Alice tips her head from side to side just enjoying the fact that she was right.

"I have been with him for almost two years constantly and you are trying to rip him away when I want to be with him most"

"Don't be so dramatic" Alice huffs.

Bella huffs.

"Oh lord" Rose comes in holding Lenore who is eating a piece of mushy toast. "What is going on now?"

"Bella thinks I am trying to take Edward away from her, like she isn't going to see him in a few hours"

Rose smiles and shakes her head. "I'm going to throw her into the bath and then get dressed…you still doing my makeup?" Rose questions Alice.

"But of course" Alice grins.

* * *

Edward, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle are on a hike up the mountains just for a boy's morning.

"How do you feel man?" Jasper comes along side Edward.

"Great, really good"

Jasper smiles. "I'm really happy for the two of you"

"Thanks" He nods. "I didn't think I would ever be at this place, where someone matter more to me than anything else"

Jasper grins. "In time it will change"

"What, why?" Edward looks panicked.

"I mean you will get to a point where you love another person equally, and that person will be an extension of Bella"

Edward grins. "God I look forward to that" He knows Jasper is so thrilled with his daughter Gracelyn. Alice is beside herself, but still Alice. Taking control over everything and doing it all without a hair out of place. She is like Super Mom. She is so much like Esme.

* * *

Charlie comes to sit next to Edward. "Big day"

"Very"

Charlie nods and grunts a bit. "I'm happy Bella found you, met you" He admits this truth once again. He has told Edward this more times than enough. But it will never be enough. Edward saved his daughter. He literally was her knight in shining armor. And he has stood by her time and time again. Offered her everything and expected nothing in return. That is a truly good man.

"Thank you" Edward smiles taking a sip of his water. It is all he can say to that.

* * *

Bella walks down to grab some water. Esme, Sue, and Rose are getting their makeup done. She sees the workers through the windows setting up and smiles. Her eyes land on the cake. "Holy shit" She whispers. "Alice" She did the taste test but promised to let Alice design the cake to match the rest of the set up. Which she loves but the cake is huge.

"Yes that was what I thought when I saw it…Alice's handy work…or Esme's?"

Bella jumps and turns, she sees CW sitting in a wing chair to the side. "Hi" She smiles. "Looking at it, probably both"

"It is a beauty though"

"Stunning…huge"

"Very" CW laughs. "How are you holding up my dear?"

"Good, great, Edward and I are" She shrugs. They have been living together for two years now so it is like they are married without the legal part. The feelings in her heart won't change, maybe they will become stronger but she isn't sure as they are pretty strong now. "It is just the last step to what already is I guess" She smiles a bit.

"You will be a Cullen now, Esme Masen Cullen's daughter in law"

Nodding Bella smiles.

"My granddaughter in law"

"A role that sounds wonderful"

"You are a charming young woman" He winks at her making Bella laugh.

"Between you and Carlisle I see where Edward got his moves from"

"Oh dear girl, you don't even know the half of it, sit and let me tell you this story"

Bella moves quickly and sits on the couch across from the chair on her bare legs and she listens.

* * *

"Oh my gosh" Esme covers her mouth as she is about to erupt with joy. "You look so, so"

"Stunning" Sue finishes.

"Amazing" Rose beams holding Lenore who is dressed in the most stunning flower girl dress.

"Elegant" Alice winks at Bella.

"We have something for you" Esme says turning and going to a dresser in the room. Pulling the drawer open she takes out a gift. "This was" She walks back over to Bella. "I was saving it, I don't know why" Esme admits. She never gave it to Alice when she got married. Alice had everything planned and Esme didn't fuss or try to add. She didn't give it to Rosalie either. Maybe she was saving it for Bella; a young woman she didn't know existed at the time.

Bella watches Esme come over.

"Sue suggested we should add the blue to it…something old" Esme smiles. "It was CW's mothers, it was a brooch, and last year Sue and I said we should make it into a hair piece"

"No one uses brooches anymore" Sue winks making Rose and Alice laugh.

"Very true, well there are some exceptions" She holds Gracelyn and pats her bum as her baby girl is swaddled against her chest. "Like…"

"Alice" Rose hisses.

Alice huffs making a face at her sleeping daughter. "Carry on"

Sue just smiles. "You don't have to wear it, we just"

"No, I want to" Bella says eagerly. "I want it"

"Something new" Esme adds, because it was old now made into a whole new piece.

"Something blue"

"We added the sapphires, they are your birthstone" Sue smiles.

"It is stunning" Bella wipes a stray tear. These two women have mothered her more than she could ever possibly hope for, dream of. "Thank you" Bella throws her arms around both Esme and Sue.

Alice and Rose lean into each other.

"My hard work is getting ruined" Alice sighs with a smile on her face at the sight before her.

* * *

Standing next to his daughter like this is something he never thought he would do. His eyes watch the crowd as they look at little Lenore toddle down the isle to her mother who is waiting with wide arms and a smile.

Bella's fingers grip his jacket sleeve as she stares ahead. "I'm going to fall, I know it"

Charlie snorts and laughs softly. "I won't let you fall Bella"

Turning to her father she smiles. "Thank you"

"Thank you, for letting me do this, be a part of this…your life, this amazing life you have"

She shakes her head lightly. "It is not necessary but you're welcome…thank you for being here with me, for me"

He leans over and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Edward is one lucky man"

"I'm the lucky one" Bella says softly before turning and her eyes meeting Edwards at the end. The music changes and she takes her first step towards the man of her dreams.

Jasper smirks and knocks into Edward's shoulder as Bella walks down towards them, towards Edward.

"So fu…beautiful" Edward whispers.

Emmett winks at Rose and nods towards Bella.

Esme holds Carlisle's hand tightly as they stand and watch their son marry the woman of his dreams.

Sue wipes a tear because she knows the history of Bella and Charlie and this is such a huge step for them. On top of all of the steps they have made, this takes the cake.

Alice grins at her handy work; everything looks wonderful, perfect for Bella. Bella's day.

* * *

He holds his wine flute as he looks at his friends, family, and co-workers sitting at the tables. They are sitting under the huge white tent which is covered with flowers; candles are lit as the day comes to an end. And his life with Bella starts (officially).

"I'd like to make a toast…to my beautiful bride" His eyes stare into Bella's. He has never seen her look more beautiful than now. "I didn't expect you to fit perfectly into my life, I wasn't looking for you. But when I found you I wasn't going to let you go" He licks his lips pausing a moment. "I hear experiencing what we have is pretty rare, it is special and you are so very special to me. I will love and protect you until the end of my days" He watches her wipe her stray tear. "You Isabella Cullen belong with me, forever"

* * *

"So you did it?" CW says dancing with the blushing bride.

"Did you think I was going to get cold feet?"

"I was hoping young lady" CW winks making Bella smile.

"Better luck next time" She pats his shoulder.

"Indeed, Edward tells me you are not big on surprises"

"No, not at all, so this honeymoon he is planning" She stops and shakes her head.

"I have it on good authority that what that man has planned is sensational"

"Give me a hint" Bella grins.

"Not a chance, but my wedding present to you is the use of my private plane"

"You have a private plane…I should have known" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Of course I do" CW frowns, in disbelief that she would be shocked at the idea.

"So where is the plane going?"

"Not a chance my dear Isabella, not a chance"

* * *

Edward is trying very hard to dance with his wife…it just seems his efforts are failing at every turn. Now he doesn't even see her in the crowd.

"I'm still waiting for my dance Mr. Cullen"

Edward turns around and grins. He sweeps her into his arms. "Mrs. Cullen, finally" He breathes into her neck as he holds her just off the floor.

Her wrist has the side of her dress hooked up so she doesn't fall, and she has white TOMS on. Bella holds him around his neck with one hand and smiles into his jacket covered shoulder. "Where have you been all night?"

"Looking for you"

"Everyone wanted to dance and wish us well, I don't know anyone" She laughing kissing the spot she was just speaking into.

Edward laughs and kisses the side of her neck before resting her down.

"I thought we would be together once we were married"

He laughs again. "I've got you now, no more dances for anyone but me"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"Aro dancing with your wife at your wedding" Emmett smiles with his glass to his lips. He is holding a sleeping Lenore now. The wedding is still in full swing. But Bella is off with Rose and Alice changing for their night flight out of Seattle. Thank you CW.

"Who would have thought it?" Edward sighs shaking his head.

"Almost two years ago we were out here having a very different conversation" Emmett reminds Edward.

"Very different" Edward remembers telling Emmett about Bella right away, telling him she was a job that was the biggest lie, she was never that.

"I'm glad it ended this way"

"Me too, me too"

"Your wife is ready" Alice smiles. "Dad is gathering everyone out front to say goodbye"

"Let's get you two alone for two weeks" Emmett winks before they head around to the front of the house where the limo is waiting. Thank you CW.

* * *

"This is crazy" She walks hand in hand with him as they walk towards the small plane. "Crazy"

Edward grins unable to hide it.

"Just a hint" She jumps a bit, her eyes go to the worker loading their cases on the plane for them.

"You get to use your passport"

"Not a hint Edward" Bella pouts, she already knew this.

He smiles leaning in and kissing her nose. "Only hint you are going to get my beautiful"

* * *

He watches her sleep on the plane. He had such an amazing day, his dream wedding. Most men don't think this, but he enjoyed each moment of it. He will treasure it and her for the rest of his life.

Edward moves and climbs into the small full lounge of the plane next to her. He takes her body and pulls her back against his chest.

"I love you" She whispers.

"Always" He kisses the back of her neck before joining her in sleep.

* * *

"Rio" Bella says with wide eyes as they land. "Rio!" She squeals.

"Rio" He smiles kissing her forehead.

"Rio"

* * *

"What about Rio?"

"Sorry we are not staying in the city" Their bags are loaded into the boat.

"Whose boat is this?" Bella questions. "Thank you" She says to Edward as he helps her step into it.

"CW's"

"Of course" She shakes her head with a smile.

"This is his wedding present to us"

Bella sits and grins as the men untie the boat and push them off. "Do we get to keep it?"

He just chuckles and shakes his head. "Do you want a boat?"

"You are not buying a boat" She warns him as he drives them into the early morning.

* * *

"That ahead" Edward points taking his hand from the wheel for a moment. His other is holding hers firmly. He lifts their joined hands and kisses her fingers. "That is Isla Esme; CW bought it for Isla after they married"

"Who named it?"

"They didn't name it until Esme was born; he named it after his wife and daughter"

"Isla Esme" Bella says softly. "He is such a romantic isn't he?"

"Very" Edward kisses over her rings.

* * *

"Such a sap" Bella hits into his chest with her palms after he sets her on her feet. "This is stunning" She whispers walking slowly through the home, her fingers hooked in his pant pocket pulling him behind her.

"The housekeepers went shopping for us yesterday, so we should be set for a week, then we can boat back to Rio" Edward follows as they reach the bedroom. "Maybe spend a night or two there before coming back here with more food"

"Sounds like" She turns on her bare feet to face him. "A dream"

"So far this was a good surprise?"

"Very" Bella smiles plopping down on the huge four poster bed, she eyes him carefully.

* * *

**Monday 12****th**** August 2014**

Edward moans and stretches. His naked body feels cool against the sheets. The weather is perfect, just perfect. "Bella?"

Sitting in bed he looks at his phone for the time. He can't call Carlisle yet just to check in for the 1st time as it is only 4am in Seattle. But his wife is missing. Swinging his legs down he finds some sleep bottoms to put on.

"Morning" Bella smiles from behind the stove.

"Morning" He kisses her head before sliding into the stool. "Breakfast?"

"We have some amazing fruit, the eggs are so fresh" She beams.

Edward watches her move effortlessly around the kitchen making them breakfast; he doesn't even offer to help because he just wants to watch her.

* * *

**A Few Days Later…**

Bella screams as she breaks through the surface of the water. She clings onto Edward and kisses him deeply. "I love you" She mutters, her heart beating from her chest.

Kissing her back, he holds her steady as the waterfall beats down around them. He swims them under it, until they reach the rocks which are smooth from the constant beating of the water.

Bella pants and stares at her husband. The water is no longer hitting them hard, but merely splashes are falling against their skin. "It is so beautiful here" She says staring at him.

Turning he pushes her against the rocks.

"Here?" She whispers with a grin licking her lips.

He only has a second to respond with a nod before legs are tangled under the water and bodies attempting to pull aside swim wear.

* * *

**A few more days later…**

"But you are having a good time right?"

"The best" Bella answers her father. "Edward is taking very good care of me" She looks at her husband on the couch with her as her feet are in his lap. He is rubbing them slowly.

"I'm glad, Sue sends her love"

"Let her know we both say hi" Bella smiles to herself.

"I will, enjoy the rest of the honeymoon"

"Thanks Dad" Bella whispers before hanging up. Dropping the phone down she grins at him. She parts her thighs as he moves to climb up between her legs and settle against her body. "Hi there" Her fingers stroke in his hair and sort of push his short hair behind his ear; she scratches behind his ears slowly staring at him.

"I want to make love to you again"

"Hmmm" Bella responds wiggling down a bit more so he is right on top of her. Her thighs cradle his hips. "You need to lose the pants Mr. Cullen"

"Same goes for you Mrs. Cullen" Lifting a bit he runs his finger under the waist band of her pants. He could get used to this, relaxing, another week of doing nothing but splashing in the surf of the warm summer water and making love to his wife.

Bella grins while holding her lip in her teeth as she wiggles lifting her hips to help him rid her of the pants. Smiling she shifts her thighs letting him settle comfortable between them again. Her eyes fall shut at the feel of him pressing into her.

His lips suck and graze, nip and lick at her chin, and neck. He smiles into her skin at the tiny breathy sighs and moans she is making. Her fingers are gripping his sides and shoulders like a vice. "Relax" He whispers kissing her throbbing pulse.

"I just want you…all the time" She breathes out staring at him.

Edward smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. "Let's go to the bedroom" He offers pulling back and extending a hand for her to get up.

* * *

**More days later…**

Laughing she rolls into his chest.

Edward smiles and holds her with both arms and tickles her until she squeals kicking her legs under the covers.

"I give up" She shrieks.

Rolling her onto her back he settles partly on top of her. His hand reaches for hers. He brings it to his mouth. "I have had the best time here with you" He kisses her rings.

Bella smiles up at him. "I have too, but I'm excited to get home and start our life together"

"Sounds wonderful" He kisses her forehead lightly. He is so excited about starting the rest of their adventure together. "So wonderful" He whispers staring at her beautiful face.

* * *

**So do we like, not?**

**AND VOTE for Hooked *winky face***


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on people, read and then….REVIEW**

**Oh and vote for Hooked *it closes April 1st not many days left! I am gonna start PM'ing people that reviewed Hooked soon about this voting…beware? **

**ANYWAYs hope you enjoy!**

**Two chapters to go!**

***side note, is anyone elses looking different larger and more clear, different font? Mine does...* **

* * *

**Babies…Maybe**

**Saturday 13th September 2014 – 4wks**

"Happy Birthday to you" Edward sings walking to the bed; he made box pancakes and poured colorful sprinkles in the batter.

Bella sits in bed and watches her husband, her completely goofy and sweet husband sing to her. His voice is actually really good.

Edward carefully climbs with a knee on the bed and sits on his hunches with the single candle flickering in the dim bedroom. "Happy Birthday dear Bella, Happy Birthday to you…make a wish" He whispers softly.

Shutting her eyes she blows the candle out. "You needed 26 more"

Edward shrugs and pulls it out before handing her the birthday pancake stack.

"You can't help me eat" She warns him. Lately she is so quickly famished.

"Hmm" Edward leans in and starts kissing down her neck and over her creamy chest. "I love you birthday girl" He is not interested in eating the pancakes.

Bella sighs softly and rests the plate down, her hands go into the back of his hair and she scrapes lightly with her finger tips. Bella pulls him on top of her, his hand goes to her side and he rubs her soft skin lightly. "I love you Edward"

His hand pauses; he has noticed the slight difference in her body and wonders if she knows. Smiling he kisses her neck.

"Why are you smiles?" Bella pulls back and stares at him.

"No reason"

Frowning she blinks a few times. "You have a secret…tell me"

"It is yours too" He offers.

"Huh?" Her hand strokes down his cheek and over his jaw, her fingers glide across his lips. She wants him desperately, the two weeks on Isla Esme was pure heaven. Having him any time of day, no stress of 'real life' his job, her college. Eating when she wants…

Edward laughs a bit when her stomach growls. Leaning in and growling back in a silly manner he nips her lower lip. "Eat"

Bella watches him pull back giving her room as she devours her birthday pancakes.

* * *

"You look great!" Alice exclaims.

"I feel like crap" Bella rubs her neck.

"Well you can't tell by looking"

"Can we just call it off?"

"No!" Alice screams. "I have a sitter for Gracie, Rose got one for Lenore and we are going out to have fun"

"Okay, okay" Bella sighs.

"You only go 27 once you know"

Bella glares at Alice.

* * *

"She hasn't taken a test?" Riley frowns.

"She doesn't know yet" Edward smiles unable to hold his suspicions in any longer.

"But you know?"

"I am a doctor, of course I know, I see her body and I can see the changes in it" Edward beams. If he tells his father he will tell his mother who will tell Alice who will tell Rose, and Rose will flat out ask Bella because that is how she is. Right to the point. He wants his wife to figure out herself.

"Super sperm huh"

"My little guys and girls were waiting for the right time" He reckons the honeymoon did it; they were both so relaxed and had such a wonderful time together.

Riley laughs and slaps his thigh. "Good lord, so are you going to tell her she should take a test?"

"Nope"

"No, is that wise, speaking as a doctor, what if she drinks tonight?"

"First Bella is not big on drinking, and second if she does I won't let her, and third I want her to tell me" Edward smiles.

"Letting her think she can surprise you, you know when she finds out you knew and didn't tell her she will be pissed"

Edward grins. "She will love it!" He beams as Riley just smiles and shakes his head.

* * *

Bella sits and looks at the door to the restaurant. Edward is late. He text her about 20 minutes ago saying he just got home and is going to shower before coming. She ordered for him.

"You look beautiful Bella" Esme smiles.

"Not a day over 25" Carlisle grins making Bella laugh.

"Thanks" Bella blushes. She hasn't been feeling great since their return from the honeymoon. But she is chalking it up to tiredness from the trip, and starting college. She feels run down.

"Sorry I'm late" Edward speaks at the table; he noticed his wife was mid thought when he walked it.

"No matter, you're here now" Esme stands and kisses her son. He moves around the table and she smiles. His eyes land on Bella sitting waiting patiently for her husband to make his way around the table to her. She knows how that feels. She has been Carlisle wife for years and knows what it is like to wait. Sometimes it is not an easy task. Bella and Edward have been wonderfully insynce with each other from the start.

Bella watches him greet his sister and brother and their significant others.

He smiles at his pregnant wife. "Hi" He kisses the side of her mouth lightly, then her lips deeply. His hand cups the side of her face and his fingers stroke into the back of her hair. "Hi" He pulls back and pants lightly.

"Hey" She licks her lips and watches him as he sits next to her.

"You feeling okay?"

"Just tired, a lot going on" She forces a smile. Her eyes fall shut when his hand cups the back of her neck and he rubs the tension there.

"It will be okay" He says softly pulling her over and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. The chatter around them is somewhat a blur because all he can see is his worn out wife.

* * *

Bella strips slowly, her eyes lift when Edward walks into the bedroom. "Hey you"

"Did you have a good birthday?"

"Wonderful" She feels a bit more awake now that she got a load of food in her.

"I didn't get to give you your present" He had to go into work after their…her pancake breakfast.

"What could you give me Edward" She pushes her hair back from her face and stares at him. Her shoulders lift and she shrugs just a tiny bit. "You have given me everything already"

"Have I now?" He walks to her and wraps his arms around her body, she feels so warm and amazing.

Bella steadies herself by placing her hands on his shoulders and stares up at him. Her eyes catch her rings. She never takes the gold one off her right hand, and she never removes her wedding band from her left. The engagement ring while stunning it tucked away because it is too much for day to day. "You have" She whispers lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Well I disagree" He smiles down at her and lifts her body against his, he holds her up. Edward pecks her on the nose quickly. Edward lowers her back to her feet slowly, the feel of her growing body against his is so slight but noticeable. He knows she feels different but her thoughts are trying to get back on track from the trip and adjusting to her class schedule. Which thankfully is not heavy at all.

Bella stands still as she watches him turn and pull open his dresser drawer. She cranes her head to the side to see what he is doing.

Edward throws a smile over his shoulder. "No peeking, sit on the bed" He orders lightly.

Bella huffs dramatically and sits at the end of the bed waiting; she crosses her legs at the knee as he turns to walk towards her again. She smiles when he drops down. "Are you asking me to marry you again?"

"No" He smiles leaning in and kissing her perfect chin from this height that is well…perfect.

Bella looks at the long box in his hands. "Edward" She says softly. She is not showy or flashy and thus far he has done really well in his jewelry selections for her. Her engagement ring is rather flashy but it was his grandmothers and she loves and cherishes it dearly. She loves that he gave it to her. Adores that CW thoroughly approves of her having it.

"Before you say anything just open it"

"Okay" She whispers and lifts the box top to the Tiffany blue necklace box. Her eyes land on a silver necklace at the end a silver boat. She laughs. "This is so perfect"

Edward grins up at her from his knees. "I really wanted to get you a boat"

Bella nods tears in her eyes because he is just so damn perfect. She grabs his face the necklace box smashed against his right cheek as she holds him and kisses him deeply. "I love it" She mutters into his soft lips. "Put it on me" She orders softly in between kisses.

* * *

Bella lies next to him, pressing her naked body against his. "I love you so much Edward" She whispers, her head tucks under his chin.

His strong arms wrap around her body and pull her as close as possible. "I love you Bella"

* * *

**Wednesday 17th September 2014**

Groaning she rolls out of bed and runs to the bathroom. Her head is in the toilet and she is throwing up things she ate two weeks ago. She is sure of it. "Oh god" She moans sinking to the floor. Edward got in late last night and she was out cold.

"Bella?" He frowns walking in on her. "What happened…" He stops when he sees the contents of the toilet.

"Get out" She hisses wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Smiling he kneels down before her. "Bella I'm a doctor, this does not gross me out"

"It does me, go away" She pushes his hands as she moans.

He touches her forehead and she feels clammy.

"It was something I ate" She whispers looking at the tile she is on.

Edward rubs around her face and neck. "What time is your class today?"

"I don't know" She moans, tears come from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I just feel tired and I think I don't know if I can deal with school" She shakes her head as he holds her neck lightly. "I just can't get myself together since we got back"

"Shh, it is alright, defer if you need to"

"I'll be a failure"

"No you won't Bella"

"I will" She huffs. "I can't control anything, these stupid tears" She sweeps a hand across her cheeks.

Edward laughs a bit and kisses her forehead. "Let me run you a bath, okay and I'll run out and get you some corn muffins or bran muffins"

"I want a doughnut" She sighs jutting her bottom lip out.

Edward laughs. "Anything you want" He pulls her up from the floor and flushes the toilet. Kissing her head again he moves to run the bath as she brushes her teeth.

Bella leans on the counter and watches him pour some bath gel in the water and swish his hand around to make bubbles.

"Come here you" He beckons her gently. Pulling at the hem of her night dress he lifts it over her head and drops it to the ground. Her breasts are growing and her nipples a much darker pink. She was pushing his hands away the other night because they were too sensitive. Smiling he kisses the middle of her breasts and her hand goes into the back of his hair.

"I love you"

Pulling back he helps her into the tub. "Relax, I'll call the hospital and let them know I'll be a bit late today"

Bella nods sinking into the still running hot water.

He watches her settle. "You alright now?"

"Mm so good" She drops her head back against the back of the huge tub.

Smiling watches her a moment. "I'll be back with your doughnut"

"Doughnut_**s**_…colorful sprinkles please"

"Anything for you Bella" He smiles heading out.

* * *

Bella takes a huge bite out of the second doughnut. "God this is amazing, amazing" She chews slowly because her mouth is full.

Edward grins at her; he is going to have so much fun with her Buddha Belly, her Buddha Baby Belly in a few months. God he can't wait.

"What?" She licks her lips. "Do I have something on my face?" He is staring at her. More so lately than usual.

"No, you are perfect"

"I'm a mess" She reminds him.

"My beautiful mess" He reminds her.

* * *

**Saturday 4th October 2014 - 7 weeks**

"Well I thought it was due to stress, the flight, starting school" Bella argues.

"Take the damn test" Rose demands.

Bella rolls her eyes. She nibbles her lip. "I'm scared"

"Why?" Alice says softly holding 5month old Gracelyn. "I should be scared, I'm pregnant again!" She kisses her daughter on her chubby cheek. "I'm having like Irish twins or something" They won't be born the same year but close enough. Jasper is so stinking happy about this. Esme is beside herself for both Rose and Alice.

Rose laughs. "Well this time frame between Lenore and this little one" She pats her none existent belly with a smile. "Is perfect, Emmett and I wanted it like this, 2 years" Lenore is playing with some blocks on the floor. It will be exactly two years. Lenore was born in May 2013 and their next is due May 2015. Kind of perfect. And it is so nice to be pregnant with Alice this time around. It will be even better with Bella as well.

"Just take the test Bella" Alice urges.

"Shouldn't I wait and do this with Edward or something?" Bella holds the box.

"NO!" Both shout in unison.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "I am scared though"

"Why?" Rose questions kindly.

"What if I'm not, I want to be, but what if I'm not and its just not the right time, it is never the right time and it never happens"

"Bella that is not how it works" Rose smiles. "It will happen, or it happened when your body was ready"

Licking her lips she nods. "I'll be 3 minutes"

Alice grins and snuggles Gracelyn.

* * *

Bella has the test tucked in her top drawer. She has been cooking all afternoon. Once she got Alice and Rose to leave. She wants to make a special dinner and surprise Edward tonight. He doesn't work Sunday's (still). She loves their Sunday's together, then with his family. She is excited to tell him but slightly worried. She is not worried he won't be happy. But she is somewhat worried he will be disappointed in her that she won't finish her Associates in Arts on time, or maybe at all due to this.

* * *

Edward looks over the charts at his desk. HE should have been home 30 minutes ago. He should have called. "Shit" He whispers.

"Something wrong Doc?"

"Jacob" He looks at the man standing in the doorway to his office.

"How's it going, haven't spoken to you since the wedding?" Jacob went to the wedding, he hung at the back, but he went. It was beautiful, Bella looked wonderful, and Edward looked so happy. He donated a large sum of money to one of the charities on the wedding list.

"It's good" Edward nods. They will never have back what they had when they were growing up, or what they had in university, they won't have anything that they had before Bella came into his life. But what they have now is enough. "How are you doing, work?"

"Great amazing" Jacob nods. "How was the honeymoon?" He wags his eyebrows before giving a wink.

"It was amazing, the island was so beautiful, and Bella was seriously beside herself.

Jacob smiles. "The wedding was wonderful Edward, truly"

"All Alice" Edward smiles. "But it was all Bella so it worked"

Jacobs nods. "I came by because I wanted to see if you and Riley wanted to go out for a drink sometime"

"Yeah, of course" Edward nods. "Next weekend?" He actually knows Riley is off next Friday night and he is as well. "Friday?"

"Sounds great, I did just ask Riley over the phone"

Edward nods. "You look good Jake"

"Yeah, back at you man, married life agrees with you"

"It does, and I should get going because I am once again late"

Jacob chuckles a bit. "Go home to your wife"

* * *

**Sunday 5th October 2014**

Bella smiles in her sleep as she feels warm. The warmth is Edward's body wrapping back around her.

"Morning" He nuzzles the back of her neck. He had to pee like a race horse. She was out cold on the couch when he came home. He wants to scold her for sleeping there because it is not as comfortable as a bed. He wants her to scold him for being late. She had the table set for two and the packed away dinner cooling on the counter. He is such an ass. An ass that forgets to call.

"You're home" She whispers.

"It's Sunday"

"Oh no" Bella is awake now, still lying but her eyes are wide open. She twists in his arms and feels she is wearing her night gown. "I ruined it" She stares at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"What, shh shh" He hushes her pulling her close and almost laughing aloud.

Bella sobs into his chest and she doesn't even know why, it's so stupid.

He laughs while holding her. "It's okay Bella, I should have called"

"But I fell asleep, the food"

"I put it in the fridge, it's okay, we can heat it up and eat it for breakfast if you want"

"I want another doughnut" She whispers sniffing into his chest.

"And you shall have it" He kisses her head and smiles. "Silly girl, stop crying"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"You did huh?"

Bella nods against his chest. "I want you to be happy though"

"I'm certain I will be" His hand runs up and down her lower back, massaging her, she shudders against him he reckons because it feels good. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know" She mutters kissing his throat. She could fall back asleep at the feeling of his loving hands touching her. Her body is so achy, she should have known it was more than just trying to gather her bearings after the trip and being thrust into school.

He waits for her to calm down, her heart is racing, he almost wants to tell her but she went through all this trouble of making it special for the two of them. He will let her have this. He moves to lie back when she climbs out of bed.

"I wanted this to be special"

"I should have called" He says sincerely watching her climb out of bed. He eyes her. "It will be special Bella"

She looks at him and nods moving she turns to the dresser across from the bed and she slowly pulls the top open.

Edward smiles at her back as she fiddles with something in the drawer, he hears it shut and she turns skillfully around with it behind her back.

Bella finally has a smile on her face because she is really excited and hopes he is too.

He laughs. "What is it?"

"Ask me, ask me" She takes a few steps closer to the end of the bed.

"Come up here and I will ask you" He pats his stomach.

Bella holds the test behind her back and crawls up the bed, his hands guide her carefully and she sits on his stomach and smiles down at him.

"What do you have there?" He teases her sides lightly making her smile and wiggle a bit.

"Ask me I said" She demands softly and leans in pecking his lips.

"Tell me a secret" He demands his thumbs stroking light circles on her hips.

Bella pulls her hand from behind her back and extends the test towards him.

He glances at it for a second before moving and tucking her quickly and safely under his body, she squeals.

"Edward" She gasps out.

"One of the best secrets" He whispers rubbing his nose to her cheek. Her saying she loves him was and will always be number one in his books.

Bella smiles up at him. "You're happy"

"So damn happy Bella" He moves and kisses her deeply. "So happy"

She shuts her eyes tight and hugs around his neck, while holding the test in her hand.

* * *

**A co-worker and her sisters had babies all around the same time, hence the thought. Co-worker and sister were a day apart and the other sister was 2 months ahead. So I thought this way would be so nice for the three women of the story and HELLA nice for Esme!**

**AND I wanted to stay true to the story (Twilight Saga which is NOT mine, all Stephanie Meyer's) that she got pregnant during the honeymoon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LONG A/N at the end… but for now enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Just A Fairytale**

**Wednesday 17****th**** December 2014 – 18 weeks on Saturday**

Bella is about to be 18 weeks, she is due late May. Her stomach is tiny a barely there round bump, Edward can't stop touching it.

Bella walks into the hospital, both Alice and Rose know what they are having. Another girl for Rose and a boy for Alice, Jasper is both excited and thrilled, so is Emmett. He loves his girls. Biting her lip she heads to meet Edward for their ultrasound to find out the sex. She has been drinking water all morning.

* * *

Edward shuts his files as he checks his phone to see if Bella called or text him that she will be late, or on time, or if she is here already.

* * *

"Mrs. Cullen" Riley smiles spotting her.

"Riley hi" She laughs.

"Don't you look great"

"Thanks, thank you" She shakes her head and grins.

"He is bursting, he can't focus currently"

"He told you about today?"

"He has told everyone, old Mrs. Steele in room 409 wishes you both the best"

"Aww" Bella laughs and smiles brightly. "And he is a nut"

"I fully agree"

"How is Maggie?" Bella questions.

"Great, we are great, she is coming to the Christmas Gala on Saturday, so you will finally get to meet her" He and Maggie have been dating for two months, he feels good about this one. She is a teacher, he met her through Jasper.

"I look forward to it" Riley is such a great guy, a great catch. "I have to go, or he is going to pop a vein"

"Good luck"

Bella grins. "Thanks" She heads off for Edward's office.

* * *

Standing in the elevator she taps her foot, she doesn't care if it is a boy or girl, just healthy. From the other ultrasounds healthy is what they have currently. So she is just excited to find out and buy things. Alice is already to plan a baby shower in the New Year. She and Rose say they don't need another one, as according to Alice baby shower etiquette says you don't have one for your second child. So this one is all for her.

Tanya walks in and arches her eyebrow up. "Mrs. Cullen"

"Dr. Denali" Bella greets.

Tanya smirks. "Looking well, I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you"

The elevator stops at Edwards floor and Bella says nothing more as she gets off.

"Jesus" He sweeps her into a bear hug in front of the doors. "I was going to call the marines"

"You are crazy" Bella laughs.

He eyes Tanya's form as the doors shut. "Are you alright, with her?"

"Fine" Bella kisses his lips lightly as she holds his face. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready, I'm ready" He made sure she got in with the best OBGYN in the hospital.

* * *

"You know the drill Bella" Dr. Ann Curtis says.

Bella lays back, her stomach exposed. Edward stands at her side unable to contain himself and sit still. She smiles, her hand holds his.

Dr. Curtis rubs the jelly over her stomach and watches the screen with the couple. "Do you see?" She knows Edward sees everything.

Edward grins; he kisses Bella on the mouth. "I love you"

Bella gasps. "What?"

"Girl"

* * *

Edward holds her around her back as they walk, Bella's eyes are glued to the ultrasound photo. "Should we tell people?" He questions.

"Alice will demand to know so she can baby shower accordingly, what a Christmas gift" She stops to lean up and over to him pecking his mouth. "I love you" She hisses out then bites her lower lip hard. She currently wants to attack him in the hallway but she needs to control herself.

Edward turns to face her dead on and he cups the side of her face to kiss her slowly and deeply.

"Edward" She pants softly when he pulls back. She licks his taste from her lips.

"Yeah?" His eyes open up slowly.

"I need to pee"

Laughing he takes her hand and brings her to his office that has an en suite bathroom.

* * *

**Sunday 21****st**** December 2014 – 18 weeks **

"Stunning" Esme beams holding the framed photo of her 4th grandchild. "Another girl, poor baby Whitlock is going to be out numbered" Esme laughs.

"Not to worry dear, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I will be on his team" Carlisle winks at his wife.

She grins and shakes her head before handing the photo over to her husband to have a closer look.

"Are you guys going to buy a house now?" Esme questions handing Bella some tea.

Bella looks at Edward. "Um, I don't know"

"We have to still talk about things" Edward tells his mother, he looks at Bella's worried face. It is quickly removed when Lenore toddles over to Bella with a pink toy phone Alice got her.

"Hi" She hands it to Bella.

Bella takes it and puts it to her ear. "Hello Lenore?"

"Hi" Lenore laughs at her Aunt Bella.

* * *

"Do you want to buy a house?"

"Edward" Bella sighs and sits on the bed, totally ready for bed.

"I'm just asking we can start looking, I can call my realtor"

"You have a realtor?" She questions.

Edward grins and nods. "Yeah"

"Of course you do" She huffs.

Sinking to his knees before her, he rubs up and down her thighs. "What is mine is yours Bella, we have a realtor"

"I'm just being emotional, I love this place"

"We need something bigger" He tells her what she already knows. Two bedrooms is all they have now, and it is fine but if they want another child, and another moving at that stage will be more taxing than doing it now. "It will be easier if we move before you give me my babies"

Bella smiles and strokes his face. "How many do you want?"

"So many" He kisses the inside of her palm. His hands ghost over her stomach. "Hi gorgeous" He whispers to his daughter. He feels his wife's hands in his hair and he relaxes kissing her stomach and whispering soft sweet nothings to his daughter. "Lay back" He urges.

Bella slowly lies back on the bed, her legs part due to Edward's hands and body pushing between her thighs. She smiles when he kisses her knees as he pushes her gown up revealing her body. "Edward" She whispers.

"Enjoy it"

"I always do"

Edward sits back between her legs and looks at her cute panties under her tiny protruding belly. The swell is beautiful. He slowly kisses the insides of her thighs nipping the soft skin there. She smells glorious. "Lift your legs" He mutters, helping her scoot back just a bit so her feet can go on the bed. His hands run up and down her thighs and down her calves to her ankles. He holds both lightly as his kisses travel deeper between her thighs.

Bella licks her lips in anticipation of what is to come. She has been on an Edward high since she met him, but even more so in the past few months. Her hormones are completely out of whack.

Edward smiles and sucks the fleshy part of her thigh right near her panty line. "You okay up there?"

"Edward don't joke now"

He laughs lightly. "No jokes" He assures her. "Lift your hips, let me take these" His fingers hook over the edge of her panties. "Off for you" He watches her press her heels into the bed more and lift her bum; he pulls her panties down and drops them to the floor.

Sighing softly she shivers a bit with need.

"You are so beautiful" His eyes wander slowly over her body open for him. Ready for him. His fingers gently part her folds and he watches her shake with need. Smiling his head dips and he presses an open mouthed kiss on her pussy. "Beautiful" He mutters lapping her up.

Bella's fingers grip the sheets as she moans with need. "Edward, please" She begs him.

"I'll always give it to you" He whispers plunging his fingers deep inside of her. He does it over and over in unison with his tongue bringing her into an abyss of pleasure.

* * *

**Wednesday 4****th**** February 2015 – 25wks** _*half way there*_

Her body is glowing she is getting all of the fun stuff and none of the bad stuff. Well she is snoring not as cutely as she did before she was pregnant. But he loves it. Her hair and skin look even better than before. When he is with her Edward can't take his eyes off of her. "You are beautiful" He glances as they drive to see this house; this is the third one they have seen since January. None of them have spoken to her yet, he what's her to be fully comfortable. She can have the house she wants; he really doesn't care as long as she is happy he will be happy and comfortable.

"Edward" She smiles and bites her lip before looking away. She suddenly feels his hand cross the console resting on her stomach. She smiles to herself without looking at him and rests her hand over his.

* * *

"Edward, Bella, and wow you look great"

Edward smiles as his wife blushes turning into him a bit more. His hand rubs her lower back lightly. "So what do you have for us today Donna?"

"Well, I have two" Donna smiles. "I am pretty sure you will love them both and it will be a tough choice…" Donna the realtor has shown them a few properties. They wanted something, in the city with the amazing view they already had in the condo sky rise. And the security they had in the condo building without having to take Felix. Not to mention the accessibility to the city and to Edward's hospital. But it needs to be a house, and according to Edward price was not really an object…unless it was over 5 million, this is almost 6 million. Damn! But the other is under 5 million.

Bella looks at the drive they are standing in. Her eyes widen. "It is stunning"

Edward looks at the large tree in the front yard. "The yard is not big" He points out to Bella. She wanted a yard for their children to play in.

She agrees nodding her head. "We can see the inside though"

His fingers lace with hers and nods to Donna. "Shall we?"

"We shall" Donna smiles as they enter house number one of the day.

* * *

Edward lays in bed his arm around his pregnant wife. "Tell me which house you want"

"Edward" She moans. "The cheaper one"

"No, don't do that Bella"

"Edward they are so expensive"

"And we knew they would be, we both have requirements" His finger tips traces up and down her arm as his holds her close. He feels her soft breath on his chest.

"They are both, West" She laughs.

Edward smiles. "We have pros and cons for each"

"Prospect West house, has a pool but one less bedroom and the land is smaller around it, and it is over the budget" Bella points out a few, the main ones.

"Yet it has amazing views of the Needle and we both wanted to be able to enjoy that city view" Edward reminds her

"Yes, the other has the same views, a deck to go with the views" Bella continues as they talk it over together.

"Hmm, so nice, sitting out there with you and our daughter sleeping on your chest"

Bella smiles. "So we have the, Highland West house, no pool, and bigger yard, also one more bedroom and cheaper…"

"I don't care what the price is Bella"

"I do" She sighs.

His hand strokes down the back of her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Smiling she turns to kiss his chest lightly. "I like the master bedroom in the Prospect West house better"

"We can remodel either homes" Edward offers.

"But I like that each bedroom in Highland has a view of the Space Needle and the city" She licks her lips. "You pick"

"No way"

Bella laughs. "Okay, I love that both are so close to your parents and in nice neighborhoods"

"They are a five minute walk away from each other"

"Both next to the small park"

Edward smiles into the dimly lit room.

"We can take the Sweet Pea there in the stroller" Bella touches her stomach where their child is safely sleeping.

Rolling he settles her on her back and looms over her. Her hands lightly grip his forearms as he holds himself over her. "Pick, neither will be wrong"

* * *

**Friday 13****th**** March 2015 – 30wks**

"Congratulations, you are new home owners"

Bella grins and takes the key with Edward winks at her. "Thank you"

"It is a wonderful home"

Bella nods and wipes her tears from her cheeks.

Donna grins. "I'll give you two a minute"

Edward rubs her back. "What is it?"

"I don't have a nursery for our Sweet Pea" She sniffs.

"Oh Bella" He hugs her pulling her to her feet. "We have a house now and you have so much time to do it" He knows her baby shower is on Sunday at his parents and she thinks it is in a few weeks. He smiles. Alice is so ready to take Bella by the hand and pull out the Hardware Restoration Baby catalogue. He has seen the dog eared pages ready for Bella's viewing.

"I'm sorry" She huffs gripping onto him.

He laughs a bit, she has been at ease during this pregnancy, but just emotional. "I love you so much Bella" He holds her as close as he can get her with their baby between them.

Bella cries harder.

"What is it?" He wonders.

"I just love you, and I'll miss Felix"

Edward hides his laughter in her hair. "Silly girl, he will miss you too" He feels her nodding and wiping her nose against his chest.

"Can we take him with us?"

* * *

**Thursday April 16****th**** 2015 – 35wks**

They wasted no time at all moving into 317 Highland West Dr. And Alice, Rose and Bella wasted no time decorating the home with the skillful guide and flare of Esme Cullen. The house was livable before, but now it is outstanding. It is a 10 minute drive from his parents which is great and a fifteen minute drive from the hospital. And a wonderful school is two streets over.

The house really looks amazing. Leaving the condo was hard on Bella; it was really the only home she had ever known, a real home. But Edward and their family, that is the most important home. Edward has leased the condo out, which works well because he will continue to get an 'income' from it as it cost so much to buy to start with and then the house on top of it.

* * *

**Sunday 19****th**** April 2015 – almost 36 wks**

Bella smiles as she puts the lids on the containers. The housewarming party was just wonderful.

His arms ago around her middle. "You host an excellent party Mrs. Cullen"

Smiling she leans back against his chest and rests her hands on top of his on their Sweet Pea. "You know I let Alice sort this…I don't know where she finds the energy, I am drained"

Edward turns her and kisses her mouth deeply. "Drained hm?"

"Uh huh" She wraps her arms around his neck. "So drained"Smiling into her soft lips he kisses her over and over, each time it gets deeper and deeper until they are both moaning and gripping each other through their clothing.

"I never want this to go away" She pleads softly almost to herself. The connection that she shares with him is completely palpable.

"It won't" He promises her. "Let me make love to you"

Nodding she sighs softly into his mouth before continuing the kiss.

* * *

**Thursday 23****rd**** April 2015 5am – 36 wks **

"Damn Rose" Edward growls.

Bella giggles. "I hope you are more awake and excited when it is our Sweet Pea" She struggles to wiggle into her pants.

"I will be" He holds her, helping her dress. "Very excited when it is our Sweet Pea" Kissing her head he smiles. "But this is not our Sweet Pea"

"But she will be Sweet Pea's friend"

Cupping her face he grins at her before kissing her nose. "You are right" He phone buzzes again…Emmett. "We need to get to the hospital"

* * *

Almost two year old Lenore is bouncing on Esme's lap in the waiting room.

"Everything okay?" Edward says walking up while holding Bella's hand. He leans in and kisses his mother before taking Lenore into his arms.

"Your father is in there now, this is happening so fast this time around"

"Usually that is the case" Edward confirms.

"Morning Chief…your sister in law today?"

"Yeah" Edward smiles and nods.

"Still hanging on there eh Mrs. Cullen?"

"Still hanging" Bella touches her belly and smiles at the nurse.

Edward looks at his stunning wife, this pregnancy has been a dream for her, for him. Sweet Pea has been so good for Bella. Leaning in he kisses the top of her head. "I love you" He mutters before pulling back.

Bella smiles up at him and places a hand on Lenore's back as the little one snuggles against her doting Uncle.

* * *

**Thursday 23****rd**** April 2015 7am – 36 wks**

Lenore is a big sister to….

**Alexandra Anne Cullen**

* * *

**Friday May 1****st**** 2015 2pm – 37 wks**

"You are an Uncle times four" Jasper hugs his brother in law. Emmett is coming by later today, Rose will talk to Alice via the phone as she is at home with a week old Alexandra.

Edward laughs and hugs Jasper. "Congratulations man"

Bella smiles snuggling an 11 month old Gracelyn to her chest.

Jasper takes his bouncing girl into his arms. "Where are the grandparents?"

"Carlisle had to take a call from work, and Esme is?" Edward spots his mother.

"Crap I missed it?" Esme frowns holding a hot tea for Bella.

Jasper laughs. "A beautiful boy" Jasper hugs his mother in law who takes Gracie from his arms as she is quiet happy to play hot potato to her unsuspecting victims.

* * *

Gracelyn laughs as she touches her brother cheek.

"Gentle" Alice whispers in bed with both her children.

Gracie smiles up at her mother, her teeth showing proudly.

Bella laughs standing next to Edward.

"Bella hold him" Alice urges.

Esme snaps photo after photo. "You and Edward are going to have had some practice when your Sweet Pea finally arrives"

Edward watches Bella, she is such a natural, it is amazing. He isn't so bad himself.

**Jackson Carl Whitlock** the latest addition to the family.

* * *

**Monday May 11****th**** 2015 6am – 38wks**

Bella moans softly as her fingers stroke into Edward's crazy morning hair. She is half awake but mostly asleep.

"You know baby you have been so good for mommy this whole time" He talks to their Sweet Pea. "She is just going to love you so much" His hands stroke around her belly he exposed. The sheet is thrown back and he pushed her gown up. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her large belly stretched with their child inside makes her so much more beautiful. He knows she had her 'fat days' but she is anything but. Sitting back he takes his time watching her, staring at her relaxed body.

Bella stirs a bit when her hand falls from his head.

He picks her hand up and kisses her fingers slowly, carefully. His eyes stare at her sleeping face. She has been exhausted lately, but he knows she is so happy. He can feel how happy she is in everything she does.

The house is completely and already baby proofed. Esme helped Bella get it all done. Alice completely decked out the nursery. Lenore, Alexandra, Gracelyn and Jackson have completely over the top yet fitting rooms.

Sweet Pea's room is just so perfect. It is all them with Alice's help. Bella is beside herself. He knows she spends a lot of time in there just touching and looking at everything three times over. Leaning down he kisses her swollen belly and smiles at the kick. "Your mommy, my wife" He tells his tiny daughter that seems to be a bit bossy over Bella lately.

Anytime someone touches Bella, Sweet Pea kicks. When he is kissing her goodbye or goodmorning, or just kisses her Sweet Pea kicks.

Edward strokes their child while whispering sweet nothings into Bella's skin.

Her brain registers words as she remains still.

"And mommy and me will protect you til the death…if it should come to that" He adds with a chuckle.

Bella smiles as she listens. This is not new to her; she wakes up often to find Edward with his face to her stomach and his lips just ghosting her skin as he talks to their daughter. She loves hearing what he says to her.

"And we will teach you about everything, raindrops, sunshine, boys…well your mother will have that talk with you, I will be the muscle naturally" He smiles kissing the skin. "Mind you now that Aunt Alice has Jackson, he will have to be the muscle at school for you and the girls" He rambles softly chuckling to himself.

Bella opens her eyes and stares up listening to her husband love their daughter.

"I love you Sweet Pea" Edward mutters.

"Sweet Pea loves you" Bella sighs softly; lifting a hand she strokes it through his hair and scrapes his scalp slowly. His face comes into view and he is smiling at her.

"Morning" He hovers over her mostly on the bed due to her belly between them. He skillfully pulls down her sleep gown and kisses her forehead.

"Mouth" She whines.

Smiling he captures her lips morning breath and all, she taste glorious. "I love you" He moans between kisses.

"Edward" Bella pleads looking up at him as she licks her lips.

Smiling he shifts and rolls her carefully helping her climb on top of him.

* * *

"I look like a whale up here"

Laughing he shakes his head against the pillow. His hands go to her hips. "You look stunning" He strokes her sides and moves to cup her heavy breasts.

Bella sighs as the pads of his thumbs run over her nipples; her lower lip is trapped between her teeth. "Edward" She moves slowly.

"There you go" He urges her, snaking one hand down her rubs careful circles against her.

Bella lifts just a bit before sinking down on him. "I love you" She hisses completely overcome with emotion for him.

Edward watches her lose it very slowly, he stares at every inch of her body that he can see, and enjoys their last few weeks as just the two of them.

* * *

**Monday 25****th**** May 2015 – 3 days overdue**

"Yeah, she is certainly ready" Edward speaks into the phone; he is on 'paternity' leave from the hospital. But he is checking is emails, and checking in with the hospital. "Thanks Riley, will do, hopefully we will see you soon in maternity" Edward lances at his wife with her feet up on the coffee table reading a trashy magazine.

"How is Riley?" Bella questions without looking up.

He smiles, she has been in a mood since the 23rd and no baby in her arms. Moving he kisses her head before sitting next to her.

Bella drops the magazine. "I want our baby" She curls as best she can into his side.

Smiling he holds her. "I know, so do I"

"You're a doctor, make it happen"

"Sweet Pea will come out when she is ready"

"I need pointers" Bella complains, her voice is completely whiney and over the top but she doesn't care. She wants her baby in her arms now.

"Sex often"

"Say no more" Bella grins; she wants sex with him all the time anyway so it is not a hardship. She reckons he wants it too because after the birth he told her she will need healing time and might not be feeling it. She thinks he is crazy. She could never get enough of him, never.

Edward stops her. "Slow down Bella" He kisses her forehead as she is straddling his hips on the couch, he holds her securely so she doesn't fall. She is all baby, she gained almost nothing but ate everything in sight. He stares up at her as she licks her lips. "Let's go to the bedroom"

"Here" She grins giving him a wink. "After Sweet Pea comes we won't be able to continue to christen the house"

He laughs and shakes his head. "You woman have lost it…I love it"

Her hands snake around his neck as she slowly undulates on his body. "And I love you" She whimpers. His hand presses between them as one keeps her steady behind her back and she rocks on his fingers. Her lip goes between her teeth. It only takes moments now days to get her over the edge.

Edward leans up and thrusts up kissing her throat. "You're so sexy"

"Liar" Bella whispers. "There Edward"

Smiling into her skin he feels her tremble, flooding his hand…and pants. "Bella"

"Mmm" She moans moving to kiss him, she feels wonderfully spent.

"Bella" He says softly again.

Opening her eyes slowly she smiles. "Let's take care of you…hmm?"

"You first" He stares at her as she is blissfully unaware.

"You did" She smiles.

"That is not your cum" He tells her slowly watching her face.

"Edward" Her eyes widen.

Nodding he smiles. "Let's go to the hospital"

"Shower first" She demands.

"Bella" He says helping her as she moves to get off of him. "Hospital"

"I'm not" Her hands go into her loose hair. "Going to the hospital covered in amniotic fluid, with a bit of cum mixed in there…no" She says with horror etched on her face.

He laughs. "Do you feel any discomfort?" He goes up the stairs slowly.

"No, not yet" She is remembering everything from the classes they took at the hospital together. It was so much fun doing that with him. The Chief of Staff taking the class with hospital patients and workers directing him, he did not enjoy it so much but was a trooper for her.

"Well we will get your showered and me a new pair of pants" He glances down at his before looking to her, she is flushed from her orgasm. Leaning in he kisses her. "I'll start the shower, you okay?"

"Hmm" She nods. "Let me call Charlie" He couldn't take off but he will start the three hour drive up now with Sue.

"I'll call my parents while you shower, I'm coming in with you" He warns her, he doesn't want her contractions to take over suddenly and cause her to fall.

"Okay" She sits on the bed to call her dad, while he gets her shower ready.

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting" Esme smiles when she spots Bella and Edward coming onto the floor.

Carlisle smiles at the couple. "How are you feeling?" He notices Bella leaning on Edward for support.

"I feel it now" Bella tells him, the contractions started after her shower which was very soothing.

Kissing her head he helps her to sit. She is going to get the best care being the Chiefs wife and he will use his authority to its fullest.

"Good luck Chief" A nurse smiles at him when she brings Bella a wheel chair. "Your room is ready Mrs. Cullen"

"Thank you" Bella rubs her stomach trying to sooth the ache shooting through her.

"You're doing great" Esme smiles. She is happy that both Rose and Alice are held up with their own newborns. They will speak to Bella later, but this is Bella and Edward's first. They already have to share the month; it will be nice to just have this be their time right now.

Bella smiles weakly.

"Let's get the expectant mother settled" Dr. Ann Curtis smiles coming up with Bella's chart. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes" Bella finally gives a full blown smile.

* * *

He lifts her hand kissing her knuckles. Her skin is warm to the touch; her brow is furrowed with concentration. She is not shouting out or crying or screaming. "You are amazing" He whispers.

"Relax" Ann calls up from her place between Bella's legs. "Take a moment, you are doing great"

Charlie is 40minutes out with Sue. Carlisle is in the waiting room; Emmett is on his way now. Esme is snapping photos to the side, nothing too graphic to Bella's instructions.

Bella sucks in a breath. "I love you" She looks over at Edward.

"I love you"

"Okay Edward, support her back" Another nurse is on her other side. "I need you to bear right down and give me one good push" Ann looks at the monitor waiting for the right moment for her to push. "Now"

Bella gives it a good one.

"Wonderful, we have a face" Ann smiles behind her mask, she pipes fluid from their daughters mouth. "Feel"

Edward helps Bella reach down and touch their daughters head.

"Oh my god" She whispers. "Oh my god" She stares at her husband who has a better view.

"Okay this is it, I need one more now" Ann directs.

Bella bites her lip and pushes wanting her daughter right now.

"Beautiful girl" Ann thrusts her onto Bella's chest as the nurses wipe her down.

"Oh my gosh" Bella whispers holding her with one shaky arm, she glances at Edward who has tears on his cheeks. "She is perfect"

Leaning in he kisses her mouth. "I love you so much, so much"

Bella kisses him back. "Thank you" She whispers. She can't thank him enough for this life, everything.

* * *

"Can we call her Sweet Pea?" Bella whispers stroking her daughter's cheek.

Edward laughs lightly in bed with the two of them. "Are you sure that is what you want on her birth certificate?"

Bella turns her head and smiles at him, she cuddles closer to him and his arms wrap around her body as she holds their daughter. "I know what we should call her"

* * *

"Knock knock" Charlie comes in with Sue.

"Come in" Edward smiles he is in bed with Bella and their daughter.

"Well, look at this little girl" Charlie smiles holding Sue's hand.

"Is it alright I'm here?" Sue questions unsure.

"Of course" Bella smiles. "I'm glad you both are here"

"Let me see this granddaughter of mine"

"Tiny and perfect" Edward gets off the bed and takes his daughter from Bella to hand to Charlie. His parents have been in with Emmett who got on the cell with Rose doing a short video chat with Bella. It was really sweet. Alice was yapping away before Jackson started to kick up a storm. He loves his family but he is glad they are otherwise occupied at this moment.

Charlie holds his granddaughter with Sue at his side. "I never thought" He stops and looks at Bella in bed sitting up just glowing.

"I know" She understands. "I didn't either" Her hand wipes her cheek.

"She is beautiful Bella" Sue smiles, she rubs up and down Charlie's back.

"Like her mother" Edward looks at his wife, she is beaming but so exhausted, he can see she is.

* * *

**Wednesday 27****th**** May 2015 – 3 days old**

"Don't tell Rose or Alice, but this one I have been waiting to meet" CW says entering; Demetri pushes the door open for him.

Bella's eyes widen and smiles. "CW" She grins.

"You are looking very well Mrs. Cullen" He walks in with his cane and stands for a moment before coming close to the bed that Bella is sitting on.

"Thank you" She leans up when he leans down and he kisses her cheek.

"Where is my grandson, he should know better than to leave you alone"

"He is checking us out; would you like to meet your great granddaughter?"

"I have heard lovely things about this little lady" CW pulls a chair up to the bed and sits.

"Her name is Isla Esme"

CW takes her into his arms and stares, he nods his head. "I think Edward and I ended up being the closest because he looks so much like his mother, and his mother looks so much like Isla"

Bella just listens as CW speaks, he is looking at Isla.

Lifting his head he smiles. "She is a beauty"

"Yes she is" Bella smiles.

"She will never want for anything" He tells her firmly. "Edward will see to it, I will see to him if he doesn't"

Bella laughs a bit. "Thank you"

"Her trust has been set up"

"CW"

"Now don't get all emotional Isabella, I know how you new mothers can be, I lived through it with Rosalie and…Alice twice over" He winks making Bella smile. "I'm not going to take the money with me, and this Isla will be well looked after from birth" He has set up a substantial amount of money for Baby Isla when she reaches her aging goals. She will never have to go through what his Isla went through or Bella for that matter. She will want for nothing.

"Thank you CW"

"Thank you for giving me another perfect Isla in my life"

Bella smiles. "It is a great name"

"So is Isabella, beautiful, smart and amazing women came from those names"

"You are such a charmer" Bella smiles.

CW gives her a wink.

**Isla Esme Cullen**

**Monday 25th May 2015 **

* * *

**One more part left! This is so long because I ****_suck_**** and really wanted it to be 5 Chapters. Therefore I needed to have everything in this chapter so I can do the jump for Chapter 5. Anyway the next Chapter will be a jump a few years. **

**It took so long because…I am just so busy doing nothing. Work/Workout/Dinner/Shower/Wind down…hence the lack of typing. Mind you I have been at this for a while as it is 16 pages long *sorry about that again***

**And the weekends have been baking/workout/shopping/workout/cleaning…just the normal. ANYWAY sorry for the delay, I am busy next week doing CPR for 2 nights for 3 hours after my 10hr workday *cries***

**I'm trying to sort things so I just sit and type and get it done, but I always find something to do, drives me crazy! **

**ANYWAYS, hope you liked it and will review… **

**I can PM you the house if you want…though I think you may have to make an account email password, pretty simple. It is lovely though :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**OTR NY 'Screening' not the see through blue number (that was OTR premiere)from Hooked Ch. 38 aka Valentine's Day, but the black one. Just another stunningly sexy dress Kristen/Bella has worn**

**By the way I have been sitting on this for…weeks AGES! Just once again been really busy and keep getting side tracked. Literally today I just wrote the 'in bed' part at the end the rest had been done for…weeks, ages!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**40****th**** aka 3yrs later…**

**Wednesday 20****th**** June 2018**

"Happy birthday Daddy" Bella smiles, walking into the bedroom she is holding their children's hands.

Edward smiles at his three year old daughter and 1 year old son. Both just had birthdays, now it is his turn.

**Christopher William Masen Cullen** was born June 1st 2017, 25 months after Isla. CW was to say the least thrilled at the new addition. And even more thrilled at the very handsome name the little boy will hold.

* * *

**_June 2_****_nd_****_ 2017_**

_'Well he has some shoes to fill' CW holds the baby with careful hands._

_Bella smiles, Edward is holding two year old Isla who is smitten with her baby brother._

_'Baby?' She looks at her great grandfather with wide eyes and points._

_'Yes little Isla' He smiles at his great granddaughter. She looks just like his Isla; he can't get enough of her._

_'Shall I sign my company over now?' CW says with a smile._

_Edward chuckles and kisses his little girl. 'Can we wait for him to grow a bit?'_

_'If we must' CW sighs._

_Bella grins, as much as CW says that Isabella and Isla are wonderful names, he need not forget his own. He has been so wonderful and amazing to her from the beginning. This entire family has shown her nothing but love and respect since she entered it. CW a man with so much to lose if anything about her got out took care of her without even really knowing her. Took care of her past simply because it mirrored the one he loved…loves._

_'You did good Isabella' CW commends the new mother._

_Bella smiles at him and he gives her a cheeky wink. She knows Edward learnt that from his grandfather._

* * *

**Wednesday 20****th**** June 2018**

Bella stops and laughs when Edward growls at his little screamer, she starts before he even touches her. She lifts CW onto her hip.

Edward yanks Isla onto the bed with him and devours her tiny neck and tummy as her legs kick out all over.

CW laughs and bounces against his mother's hip clapping his hands with amusement.

Bella stares at her husband and daughter. She nibbles her lips.

"Come here" Edward pants; his arms have been holding Isla up airplane style and lowering her to his attack. He lets her free to scramble away to the end of the bed. The little girl dives under the blankets; her happy giggle fills the room.

"Careful Sweet Pea" Bella says to her daughter. Isla has gotten overly excited in the past and found a bump on her head from falling off their bed.

Edward watches his wife rest CW on the bed and he pulls his young son into a warm embrace kissing his downy head as the baby mutters nothings to his father.

"Morning" He smiles.

"Happy 40th" Bella smiles as she climbs into the bed. Both children scramble around, but all is quiet when she is with Edward. He pulls her close and kisses her head.

"I'm 40" He groans. His notices Isla get off the bed and slide out of sight. Most likely underneath as that is her 'new thing' now.

Bella laughs softly and strokes down his cheek and flicks his chin lightly. "You're 40" She says softly.

"You're 30" He pouts.

CW interrupts their moment by slapping his father's back.

"You" Edward releases his wife and grabs his son. "Cheeky boy" Edward holds him and makes him fly like he did Isla just now.

CW giggles and squeals.

"We made-d you breakfast Daddy" Isla climbs to his side with a toy she found deep in the covers clutched to her side.

Edward looks at the hard doll and knows that is what he was kicking last night. "What did you make me?"

"Pancakes" She grins proudly.

Bella pushes up and takes CW from Edward's hands; she nuzzles him against her breast and kisses the top of his head. "Shall we give Daddy his breakfast?" Bella questions her children.

"YES!" Isla shouts quickly held and rolled

* * *

"Close your eyes Daddy" Isla orders from her father's arms.

"If I close my eyes Sweet Pea how will I see"

"No supposed too" She argues from his arms.

"But I'm holding you, what if fall with you?" Edward says stopping before they get to the kitchen.

Isla thinks. She looks at her mother holding her brother CW. "Um" She frowns much like Bella does while thinking.

"It is fine Sweet Pea, Daddy will still be surprised"

Isla thinks for a quiet moment before nodding with a smile. "Off we go then!" She announces.

CW watches the whole scene unfold. He is completely different from his sister. He is a very somber soul. He just likes to sit back and watch a lot. It could be due to his sister's outgoing personality; she takes over a bit more. Both Edward and Bella reckon he will come into his own when he gets older.

Edward lets Bella and CW walk through the kitchen arch first.

Isla completely forgets the whole conversation and slaps her tiny hand over her father's eyes. She smiles at her mother laughing softly with her brother CW as she sits proudly in her father's arms.

He can see the whole time through her tiny hand, she smells completely yummy as well. She must have been playing with her lip gloss Aunt Alice got for her and her cousins before Bella got her this morning. She smells of sweet strawberries and…pancakes.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Daddy!" Isla screams pulling her hand back.

Bella stands to the side kissing her sons head lightly over and over, his chubby hands gripping her long hair and shoving it into his mouth. He is ready for breakfast. He is chubby and long, a solid little fella. And he dislikes walking.

Edward looks at their kitchen table completely covered in breakfast. He turns to his wife and smiles. "Who were you girls planning on feeding, an army?"

Bella just shrugs one shoulder. "Shall we eat?"

"Yeah!" Isla shout in her father's arms.

* * *

Her chatters fill the comfortable quiet of the house. Bella helps CW as he is completely game to feed himself. He is a one year old on a mission.

Edward keeps one ear on his daughter and what she is saying but his eyes are only on his wife. His beautiful perfect wife.

Bella mouths a 'what' at him when his stare is completely overwhelming; her hands actually shake as she is helping CW.

"Did you know that Daddy?" Isla questions her father with wide eyes.

Edward winks at his wife before turning his head to his daughter. "I didn't"

"You learn-ed something new then" She smiles proudly.

"I guess I did, and I learnt" He emphasizes the correct word for her. "That you are a spectacular cook" He leans over and tickles her stomach making her squeal.

Bella smiles, their bond is something special. It is what she wanted for herself throughout her childhood. She is so happy that Isla is experiencing it now, and she knows in her heart Edward will let Isla have everything she didn't have growing up. Bella will make sure Isla gets the same on her end as her mother.

* * *

"You have been so quiet this morning" Edward pulls his wife close, his hands go into her hair tipping her head back to make her look up at him. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

Bella smiles up at him and shakes her head. "I just love you Edward" She says so simply and purely it comes right from her heart. She loves how he loves their children, how he loves her, it literally makes her chest ache with love. Being quiet is the only way the lovely pain will go away.

He pulls her face closer to his, his lips explore the mouth he knows so well, yet it feels like the first time every time.

"You're present should be here later today" She tells him.

Edward quirks a face at her. "You have given me enough Bella"

"No" She shakes her head pulling his hands down from her face and holding them. "Never"

He feels the same way. "Really wonderful birthday breakfast"

"Do you really have to go in?"

"I am afraid I do" He says, he would love nothing more to spend the day at home with Bella and their children, but the hospital doesn't run itself. "I'm sorry" He kisses her forehead and wraps his forearm around the back of her neck pulling her closer.

Bella smiles into his chest and kisses it; she squeezes the one hand she is still holding. "It is okay Chief Cullen"

Edward growls. "Naughty Nurse, ready to play tonight?" He bends and nips her ear lobe making her jump away and squeal.

Bella pushes his chest. "Edward"

"What, you started it" He smiles at her.

"Go say bye to the kids" She urges. "I want one more goodbye"

* * *

Edward lies next to Isla as she is on her stomach in the playroom colouring on the floor. CW is toddling around the very child proof room off the living room.

"When will you be home?" She questions her father without looking up from her picture.

"Around 8 or 9"

"That is late" She informs him.

"I know" Edward says watching her profile. "But because I stayed home for a long time this morning I need to stay later in the night"

"It is your birthday" Isla tells him.

"I know"

"Will I be in bed when you come home?"

"Yes"

"No fun, will brother CW?"

"Yes again" He smiles at her name for her brother. CW Great Grand Dad…a mouthful but it is CW's name to his great grand children. So little CW has been dubbed 'brother CW'

"Will mommy be sleeping?"

"No, mommy will be waiting up for me"

"Okay" She says satisfied her questions have been answered. Turning she grins at him. "I'll miss you"

CW comes over to his father and drops to his hands and knees spit dripping from her mouth as more teeth are coming in. "Dada"

"Good boy brother CW" Isla claps her hands. "That is Daddy!"

Edward smiles and pulls both of his children in for hugs and kisses before leaving them to their domain.

Bella stands in the doorway with her arms folded under her breasts and a smile on her face as her husband makes his way over to her.

"Hey" He reaches out and hooks a finger in her jean belt loop, tugging her close to him.

"Hey yourself, I'll see you around 9?" She gets him off the hook with a possible earlier time.

Bending he kisses her mouth, his hand slides up her neck to cup her cheek. Before pulling away he sucks on her lower lip giving it a tug. "I'll be home at 7:45"

* * *

"He is going to flip!" Alice smiles. "I called him at the hospital and in typical Edward fashion, he hung up on me after 10 minutes" She rolls her eyes and huffs.

Jackson, Alexandra and Isla are thick as thieves'. There has rarely been a day that has gone by that they haven't seen each other. Weekly Alice, Rose and Bella have Kindermusik, Soft Play and Mommy & Me groups to attend with all of them. There is a nice switch so that each child can get the one on one mommy time during these activities.

She has been so lucky to be able to stay home and take care of their children. She doesn't feel like she is useless or not worth it. Edward has never made her feel like that. He has never wanted anything more for her than for her to be happy. And she is. So happy with him and their children. Their families. She feels so lucky to have met such a wonderful, loving and kind man.

Lenore has been in pre-school this year and has not been happy with that fact, but she is coming around. Gracelyn will start in the fall when Lenore starts kindergarten.

"When does the gift arrive?"

"At 5, I got the latest delivery available" Bella explains. She eyes CW in her arms sleeping. He is so far the last of the Cullen/Whitlock Grand children. Rose is very content with her two girls and Alice is perfectly happy with Gracie and Jackson. Both women are in their early 40s now as it is. Yet they both look completely ridiculous aka fabulous.

"He is going to flip" Rose grins. She turns her head to the kids all playing together. She has to pick up Lenore in an hour. The morning was filled with a nice walk in the park with the kids and Bella treating them to a nice lunch at the house where Esme joined then headed home.

Bella grins. "I really hope so, I can't believe we have been here for 3 years and haven't done it yet" She shakes her head at her own dumbness.

"To be fair, you two married, got pregnant, bought a house, had a baby, had another" Alice chimes off.

"Time flew" Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"He will really love it"

"Did you plan a nice…" Rose shoots a look at the kids not paying any attention to them. "Dinner?"

Alice laughs covering her mouth.

"Sort of" Bella blushes a bit. She glances at CW still in her arms sleeping. "Edward and I have a bit of a history with it"

"Do tell" Alice leans forward.

"No" Bella smiles and shakes her head.

Rose widens her eyes before smiling and covering her laugh.

"What?" Alice squeaks.

"Richard Gere and Julie Roberts, Pretty Woman style" Rose shakes her head while she speaks.

Bella continues to blush just thinking about it seems wrong while holding her baby.

"Oh I love it, how risky" Alice gives Bella wink.

* * *

Bella sits on Isla's bed and looks down at her sleepy head daughter. They had a lovely bath together with loads of bubbles. Bella dried Isla's hair along with her own. Leaning over and smiling while rubbing noses with her little girl her long dark hair curtains the two of them. They share a private smile and light kiss. "I love you Isla"

"I love you Mommy, and Daddy and brother CW"

Bella smiles pulling back and stroking her warm cheeked girl.

"And Papa Carlisle and Nana Esme and Granny Sue and Pop Pop Charlie and Great Grand Dad CW and Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jas and Uncle Em and Auntie Rosie and Gracie Poo and Alex and"

"Shh Sweet Pea, I know you love everyone" Bella hushes her. "It is sleep time now" Bella says softly staring at her darling girl. If she loved her anymore…well it would be impossible to love this little girl anymore.

"Night Mommy"

Bella kisses her head before getting up and leaving the room she pulls the door slightly shut. She does a check on CW; he is sleeping away, smiling she peeks over the side of his crib and readjusts his blanket.

* * *

Edward pulls up to the garage and sits in the off car for a moment. He glances at the time and smiles. 8pm.

* * *

Bella strips down to nothing and reaches for the new slinky night gown she bought last week for tonight.

"Just leave everything off" He comments in a very low tone causing her to jump and turn with shock.

"When did you get home?" She questions.

"About 2 minutes before you dropped the robe, and I like" His smile twinkles and shines in his eyes.

Bella holds the night gown to her chest covering herself from his intense gaze. "This was a surprise for you" She speaks of the gown.

"I am surprised and very happy" He nods his head. "Put it on, I want to watch you" He stays in his place leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom. The city lights are shining brightly behind her.

Bella watches him and slowly slips it over her head. It falls down her body and the silk against her skin sends tingles around her body.

He watches her waiting for more instruction. He doesn't have any more just is happy to stand here and watch her.

"Your present is here"

His eyes stare into hers. "I can't believe you are mine" He whispers.

Smiling she steps towards him until her chest is against his. "You are mine too Edward"

His hand cups the back of her head and cheek. He pulls her in for a searing kiss, it makes him hot all over and needy. "I want you" He hisses his forehead pressed now against hers as they both fight to breathe the same tiny piece of air between them

Bella shuts her eyes tightly to compose herself. "Edward, your present"

"I don't want it, only you" He whispers kissing her mouth again, claiming her as she claims his in heart body, mind and soul every day.

Bella whimpers and wraps her arms around him pushing against his body and jumping just a bit until he supports her with his forearms. She is crushed between the door and her completely sexy husband. "I love you" She cries out when she finally gets air, his lips sucking her neck and chin. She runs her fingers through his hair, tugging on the locks lightly.

Edward growls. "I have been thinking about you all day" He breathes.

"I really want you Edward, but, your present" She squeaks when he bites her collar bone.

Smiling into her hot skin he pecks a few kisses. "Show me, then I am going to make love to you all night" He nuzzles his nose in her sweet skin, her feels her thighs tighten around his hips with need. "And when you think you have had enough we will go again and again" He mutters against her wet lips. "Would you like that?" He pulls back as he continues to brush his lips against hers.

Bella grips his face. "Don't say things like that to me" She moans out.

"Do you want that?"

"Yes" She whispers tucking her head against him. "I love you" She holds him and her fingers play in the base of his hair.

Kissing the side of her head he sets her down on her feet carefully. "Where is my present?"

Bella smiles up at him, she bites her lips. "God I love you" She says gripping his hand.

* * *

"Shut your eyes" She holds his hand pulling him along.

"You sound like your daughter" He shuts his eyes to humor her. "Don't bump me into anything"

She ignores his comment and guides him along. "Stop" She turns and faces him, his eyes are shut and she enjoys just looking at him for a moment.

"Mrs. Cullen what are we waiting for?" He smirks.

Rolling her eyes she turns on her toes, her hand still holding his. "Happy Birthday Edward"

He opens his eyes and he stares at his piano before him. In his house, no longer in Forks at his parents. "How, what did…is this, my one?"

"Yeah" She smiles letting his hand go as he walks towards it and touches it slowly.

"When did you get it here, how did you do this, this is amazing"

"It was nothing" She shrugs one shoulder. It didn't take much, a moving company and some money.

"Bella this is wonderful really" His hands are on the piano CW gave him years ago. Due to everything in the last few years it slipped his mind, he kept putting off bringing it to their home. It was always too small for the condo, so his parents held on to it in Forks but he wanted it when he got a home. Bella made that happen.

"Now you can teach Isla to play"

Nodding he looks at it, no a scratch on it, a stunning as the day he got it from CW for graduating. "I can" He smiles, moving he sits. "Sit with me"

Bella slowly walks over. This piano is part of their history together. The one at his parents was when he kissed her, but this one holds some wonderful Thanksgiving memories. "I remember first meeting him" She presses a key.

"She" Edward growls. "Remembers your ass on top of her very well"

Bella laughs and nods. "I guess so"

"Thank you for bringing it here" He turns his head to look at her. "I love you" Leaning over he kisses her cheek a few times until her head turns and his lips meet hers.

"Are you going to make love to me now?" She holds his face her body turned to his.

"Yes" Edward takes her lips against his own.

* * *

Somehow they made it up to their bed, Bella giggles into his chest. "That was so good" She sighs kissing his bare skin.

He hums his agreement while staring into the dimly lit room. "You must be exhausted"

"You must be" She counters, he was the one working at the hospital all day. "Are you ready for this party Alice and Esme are throwing you?"

"No" He says with a smile.

"No?" Bella pushes up and pouts a bit.

"No one is every ready for an Esme, Alice extravaganza"

Nodding she laughs and pecks his mouth. Her pecks travel down his chin and his neck to his chest, between his nipples. Over his taunt stomach. He is like a fine wine; he has only gotten better in every way with age.

"Where are you going?" He questions lifting his head to watch her smile.

"If you have to ask then I don't think I am doing it right"

Edward chuckles and drops his head back. "Fuck Bella" He hisses when she takes him into her warm mouth. "What you do to me woman"

Bella smiles around his cock and continues her ministrations until his legs twitch and hips thrusts up by their own accord. She lifts a palm and smoothes it up his tight stomach, her nails press into his skin as they scratch down exciting him further.

"Shit Bella" He gasps out trying to hold it together as long as he can.

She wants him to lose it so badly and she helps him along the way when her hand moves to play with his balls. Swallowing him down she hears him grunt then sigh.

"Up here now" He needs to recovery time…maybe a little.

Smiling she crawls up his body and settles on his stomach staring down at him before dropping her chest to his. She feels his heart beating against hers.

"Give me a minute; I'm not as young as you"

"You have never been as young as me" She lifts up and pecks his mouth.

Edward slides his hands up and down her sides as she now sits on his stomach, he stares at her. "I'm really happy Bella"

She smiles brightly and tips her head to the side. "Me too, me too"

* * *

**Saturday June 23****rd**** 2018**

The week went by pretty eventfully. Bella stopped by to see CW in Thursday; they shared a laugh and some tea at his huge sky rise condo.

Isla fell off the swing at the park and demanded to see her Doctor Daddy at his hospital to be fixed up…a bit of ice would have been fine, she didn't have a scratch on her.

* * *

"This here is C, middle C because there are a lot of C's on the piano" Edward speaks to Isla as they sit side by side. Tonight is his big 40th at Carlisle and Esme's house.

"How many?" Isla looks up at her father with wide eyes, full of questions; her brain is ready to be filled with everything he could possibly teach her.

"8"

"Ohhh" She looks at the keyboard. "It is really shiny too Daddy"

Bella walks in with CW on her hip, her hair is loose and feet bare as she was just in the garden playing with her baby boy. "What are you two doing?" She smiles setting CW on the top of the grand piano, her bare feet kick out as he sees his father.

"Dada"

"Good boy brother CW" Isla coos up at her brother. "That is Daddy" She smiles brightly pretty sure she taught him that bit of information. "Dada, Daddy is teaching me the piano"

"How to play" Edward corrects and his fingers play a quick tune.

"Ahh, so do we have a prodigy on our hands?"

"Show mommy C Isla"

Isla pokes the correct ivory key and the sound echoes through the room.

"We will make millions off of her talent" Bella grins, CW claps his hands. "Do we love Isla's talent" Bella coos to her boy as she keeps him in place.

CW leans in and kisses his mother sloppily on the mouth.

Edward smiles at the two and he starts playing his lullaby he made up the night of the Halloween Party were they kissed for the first time. Where everything between them changed.

Bella freezes.

"That was so pretty Daddy" Isla smiles looking at her father's long fingers still on the keys but not moving.

"That is Mommy's song I made for her"

"Make me a song too" Isla pleads with large eyes.

"Only if you help me" Edward kisses her head before she nods quickly ready to start.

Bella stands leaning against the piano holding her happy boy and watching the love of her life and daughter play silly little tunes together.

* * *

"You are so fucking beautiful" He steps behind her as she stands before the full length mirror ready to go. Their sitter is here down with the kids because this is a no kid party. His hands rub up and down her arms and his lips kiss along her neck and shoulder.

Smiling she watches his hand come around her body and press her closer to him, his hand flat on her stomach. At first when Alice recommended the dress she thought it was a bit much a mother of 2 with her stomach somewhat visible through the mesh and alternating bands. But Alice told her 'If you've got it rock it, and you are rocking that dress'. Bella looked in the mirror and fully agreed.

"I know Alice got this dress for you, remind me to thank and scold her later"

"Scold?" Bella hums.

"You look too damn amazing in it and I don't want any other man to be looking at you"

"I remember…no sharing"

He turns her and places both hands on her ass, gripping her bottom he thrusts her roughly against him. "No, I don't" His lips tease and tempt her until she is moaning and whimpering against him.

"Edward we have to stop" She begs. Her hair is loose and completely wild now, and her body is on fire from him. She is so glad so far the heat between is still so palpable.

"Just a bit more" He pleads into her mouth, hand palms gripping her ass keeping her close.

"40 has turned you…"

"Into a dirty old man" He laughs into her mouth

Bella laughs and pushes him away. She straightens her dress. "Let's get to your party old man"

* * *

"Happy Birthday" Esme gushes over her youngest…now 40. "God I'm old" She cups her cheeks and shakes her head.

"You look stunning Mom" Edward smiles kissing her lightly.

Bella laughs a bit.

"Good lord Bella you look amazing"

"Too amazing" Edward looks at his wife.

"Nonsense Edward, a woman can never look too amazing, you two go mingle the drinks are flowing and the food is circulating"

The Cullen's don't do half ass.

"Did you know about this?" Bella leans in a whispers his arm is around her middle.

"I was going to ask you the same question, but I guess I know the answer"

"This is beautiful" Her eyes stare at the party décor, the huge tent connected to the house holding all of the guests. She sees his co-workers/staff and their friends.

"We should go an mingle, as much as I want to take you to a dark corner and have my way with you in that dress"

Smiling she turns into him and rests her hands on his chest. "Tonight"

"Tonight" He agrees placing a light kiss on her lips.

* * *

The food is amazing; Esme and Alice did a fantastic job of planning this celebration.

"Your mother has once again out done herself" Carlisle raises his glass.

"To Esme" Edward smiles taking a sip of his wine.

"To you" Carlisle reminds him of this day. "40 years ago when you were born into this family" Carlisle starts. "I knew you would do great things"

"Thank you Dad"

"I mean it son, you have done so many brilliant things" He is really proud of Edward, it could be because every father wants their children to follow in their footsteps. And it is even better when they do so and do it 100times better.

"Bella was the most brilliant" He gazes at his wife across the room laughing with Aro. "Her and our children"

Carlisle smiles, the two of them are so in tune with each other it is beautiful to see. He watches Aro lean in and kiss her cheek before moving on through the party leaving Bella alone.

"Let me go get my wife" Edward smiles.

"I think you are beat" Carlisle laughs and sips his wine.

"That old man is going to be the death of me" Edward speaks of his Grandfather coming up to Bella and making her smile brightly. They share something that he doesn't understand but he is happy they have it.

* * *

"Well my dear Isabella, don't you look stunning"

"You don't look so bad yourself" Bella smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Where is my boy?"

"This was a no kid party" Bella pouts a bit missing her children.

"That boy must be the apple of Edward's eye"

"He really is" Bella smiles just thinking about her husband and son together. "Isla is a Daddy's girl as well" Bella smiles eve more just thinking about her first born.

"Are you ready to give me another before I die?"

"CW" Bella gasps. "Don't be so crazy, you will never die"

"Eternal life huh?"

"Well you earned it" Bella winks at the old coot.

* * *

His hand slips through the back of her head into her long thick hair. He grips it firmly and tugs her head back, a small gasps escapes from her lips. "I love you" He whispers before claiming her mouth with his own. He feels her moan and his hand releases her hair as she pushes close and up on her toes to hug around his neck.

"Edward" She moans into his lips.

"I love you" He says between kisses.

"Happy Birthday" She sighs tucking her head under his chin panting trying to control herself.

They are both very much ready to go home.

* * *

**Some hour in the late evening/early morning. The date doesn't matter.**

**2018**

Edward props his head up with his hand as he looks down at his wife sleeping. He is worn out, she is as well. He just stares at her.

He won't ever get enough of her. It must have been love right from the start, there is no other way to explain it. The pull they have towards each other. The plain out of control need and urge to be near and love each other. The shared want and desire to create a family, it runs so deep within him and touches her.

They are forever connected. His chest aches with love for her. It is a dull but very pleasing ache. He literally can't hold her tight enough nor can he utter the words enough to express how much he loves her. She made him want more than just a career, she made him into the man he is. She always says that he has given her so much but it is really the other way around. He can't even being to think about how lonely his life would be if she hadn't have walked over to his car. Bella made him better, changed what he wanted. He only wants her now, her and their family.

Bella stirs and rolls.

He watches her quietly as she nestles into his bare chest; her breaths are tiny and light against his skin. "I love you Bella" He whispers. She doesn't answer but he knows she feels the same.

Snuggling down he presses a kiss to her head and wraps his arms around her sleeping form, pulling her as close as possible. She is such a treasure to him.

He is completely hooked on her, his heart has been caught by her, and he is blissfully happy.

* * *

**The End my friends **

**Hope that wrapped up their utterly perfect life together. I for one am jealous. **

**And I do hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cheers and Thanks x**


End file.
